In the hydrocarbon production industry, pipe strings are used in various stages of drilling and producing wells. Often times the pipe strings include series of pipe sections or single joints of pipe that are connected at their ends with pipe connections. The pipe connections often include threaded pin and box ends. When not in use, the pipe sections or joints may be disconnected and stored.
A number of different tubular members may be needed at a drilling rig, such as drill pipe, drill collars, and casing. During drilling of the well, for example, a storage area for vertical pipe sections or joints may be provided immediately adjacent the drilling rig or mast, or in horizontal storage areas outside of the rig. As the drilling pipe joints are needed, they are brought to the drill rig floor one at a time and added to the string. The process of connecting the pipe joints involves several steps.
First, slips are used to grip the drill string and suspend it at the rig floor, such as in the rotary table. The slips may include several wedge devices fitted around the drill string for gripping the drill string as the drill string is lowered. The slips are manually placed between the drill string and the rotary table by the rig crew, and the drill string is lowered by the driller. The open pipe connection end, or box end, at the top of the drill string may then be lubricated with pipe dope. Next, another pipe section or joint is transported from storage and positioned above the drill string. The pipe joint is manually manipulated such that the pin end of the pipe joint is stabbed into and made up with the drill string at the pipe connection. The lengthened drill string may then be lowered further into the well as the drill string is being tripped into the well.
Further, if the drill string is being tripped out of the well, successive pipe joint must be broken out from the drill string. The column of fluid in the pipe joint creates hydrostatic pressure. As the rig crew breaks out each pipe joint, a mud bucket may be manually disposed about the pipe connection to contain the hydrostatic pressure and capture or divert excess flow of mud from breakout. The significant hydrostatic pressure from breakout may cause problems with capturing or diverting excess mud flow, such as undesirable flex in the mud bucket.
The different steps in the pipe connection and disconnection process require different apparatus and manual efforts from the rig crew. The drill floor has a limited footprint, and crew members present on the floor presents safety concerns. The principles of the present disclosure are directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations of the existing apparatus and processes for tripping oilfield tubulars into and out of a well.